fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulfr Ahlberg
Ulfr Ahlberg, aka Raging Flame (炎が荒れ狂う, Honō ga Arekuruu), is a member of Snake Tree, S-Class nominee and older brother of Tryggr Ahlberg. He uses Smoke and Fire Magic. Appearance Ulfr has black hair with red highlights and red eyes. He wears a white button up shirt under a red vest with a red tie, black pants and black shoes. Overall his outfit gives him an appearance similar to that of a butler, which has lead to his brother calling him Red Butler (赤執事, Akashitsuji). Personality Unlike his brother, Ulfr is much more active and much more easily angered as well. He tries to seem like a serious, no-nonsense kind of guy, but comments from Tryggr quickly dispell the illusion. Ulfr also smokes, usually in an attempt to try and keep himself calm, though it doesn't always work. History Synopsis *'Grand Magic Games' **'The Day Before ***Patient Snakes **The First Day Magic and Abilities 'Fire Magic: a Caster Magic that allows Ulfr to summon and manipulate fire. *'Fire Body': an unnamed spell, Ulfr seems to be able to activate this spell easier than his brother can. His body becomes covered in flames which enhance his destructive force, sets his surroundings aflame and has been able to stop someWind, Air Magic and Airspace spells. *'Fire Bomb' (火災爆弾, Kasai Bakudan): Ulfr creates an orb of fire that he hurls at the target. The orb explodes upon contact and fire quickly begins to consume the immediate area. The explosion caused by this attack has been known to knock down walls. *'Heat Blitz' (熱ブリッツ, Netsu Burittsu): normally this spell is only used while Fire Body is in use. Ulfr charges his opponent and attacks, either by tackling or any number of normal physical attacks. If he uses this without first activating Fire Body, then he just raises the temperature of the air around him until it nearly combusts. Smoke Magic: a Holder Magic that allows Ulfr to control and manipulate smoke for different kinds of moves, whether offensive or defensive. *'Smokescreen' (煙幕, Enmaku): Ulfr fills the area surrounding his opponent with smoke in order to blind and disorient them. *'Smoke Fake' (偽物を吸う, Nisemono o Suu): Ulfr creates a multiple copies of themselves made out of smoke. *'Smog' (スモッグ, Sumoggu): Ulfr sends putride smoke at the opponent in an attempt to make them too ill to continue fighting. Quotes *(To Anastasia, five years ago) "If yer gonna take up the same bad habit as me, I'm not gonna let ya get away with destroyin' yer body without gettin' some use outta those cigars. Come on, I'll teach ya Smoke Magic. What? No, not everything. Can't give away all my secrets, I'll teach you three spells. Ya want more? Then work on 'em yerself. 'Sides, ya got yer Guns Magic too." Trivia *Ulfr is an Old Norse name meaning "wolf" *Ahlberg is from the Swedish al "alder" and berg "mountain" *Tryggr's nickname for him is a reference to Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Snake Tree Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character